<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>188: “I only need you.” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974792">188: “I only need you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [188]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Daisy is cancelled, Gay, M/M, quarantine writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [188]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>188: “I only need you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>188: “I only need you.”</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“It’s another letter from Miss Daisy, Mr. Gatsby.”</p><p>“Throw it in the trash.”</p><p>“She’s still sending letters to you.” </p><p>Jay glanced back from the fire to Nick. The man was focusing on something in the distance outside the window instead of focusing on Gatsby, “I guess she never did stop loving you.”</p><p>“Come here.” Gatsby ordered as he held his hand out to Nick. Once settled against his chest did Gatsby run his hand down Nick’s spine, “She could send hundreds of letter for the rest of our lives and I will still never reply to any of them.”</p><p>“Don’t you still love her?”</p><p>“Daisy is and will always be my first true love but that love has faded over time just as my need to still be in her life. I’m better now and I’m only better now because of you. I only need you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>